


Surprises of Life

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Modern!au Morgana's unexpected baby causes problems for her.
Kudos: 3





	Surprises of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

There were many oddities about the Pendragon family. Everyone knew that, of course. It was no secret that Uther Pendragon controlled half the politicians in the country, nor was it a secret that his son, Arthur, had been in trouble with the law more than once. What was a secret – or at least what people forgot to mention, was that Arthur and his sister, Morgana were only high school students.

They'd moved around so much as a family and since Uther had deemed his children too good for schools and gotten them private tutors, it was apparently an easy thing to forget. Until, that is, the newest member of the Pendragon family came to life.

Uther's wife had been dead for years. The child could not have been his. And Arthur was notorious for frequenting the non-babymaking sex. The child had to be Morgana's (she'd never been photographed while pregnant, somehow). Morgana, who was sixteen years old and only adopted into the Pendragon family. Morgana, who suddenly no longer had a home.

The story populated the newsstands for weeks. Pendragon Ward Kicked Out of Teenage Pregnancy, Uther Speaks Against Underage Sex, Pendragon Heir Fights with Father Over Sister, Child Unclaimed.

Then, suddenly, the stories disappeared. The public's interest shifted to new and better things. No one cared about Morgana's scandal anymore. And that was when Merlin met her.

Merlin had been working at the high school daycare center of a small private school for six years when Morgana Pendragon walked in his door, a two year old child in her grasp.


End file.
